


The Blackest Night

by WhereIsTheBlack



Category: The Purge (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Movie: The Purge: Election Year, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereIsTheBlack/pseuds/WhereIsTheBlack
Summary: Probably a one-shot, unless you want me to continue. Charlie lets herself be vulnerable with Leo and he starts to see her as more than just his boss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I just watched the movie and this was on my mind. I had to get it out there. Leave a comment and enjoy!

Charlie looked over at him. The hastiness of the night eased when she saw he was okay, sitting on a step and checking on his wound. He was okay. They were safe. The night was finally over.

It was still one hour until seven, but she knew that they had won tonight. That is the ones that were left. She looked the other way to Marcos and Laney. They were grieving Joe’s death and she couldn’t help but feel guilty. She felt trapped like the air didn’t reach her lungs. A knot set in her throat, constricting it, and she knew what would come next

She shook her head. She wasn’t going to let herself break down in front of them. She still had to be strong. She still had an election to win in a few months.

Charlie passed her opponent, purposely kicking him in the shin, though she made it seem like an accident. She needed out. She was angry, exhausted, hurt… she felt a rollercoaster of emotions that she couldn’t quite handle. She walked back into the dark church and sat on one of the benches, her head between her hands and ignoring the tickle of her tresses on her face, and breathed deeply to calm herself. She just wanted to go home… but she didn’t have a home anymore. She looked up and saw the image of a Saint she didn’t recognize holding a baby, which she assumed was Jesus.

“Thank you,” she barely whispered looking at the image before dropping her head again.

She resumed the position of her head between her hands until she felt a hand on her back.

She jumped, scared, her eyes searching for the source of danger, only to find Leo holding up his hands in a tired mock surrender stance.

“Sorry, Senator. Didn’t mean to scare you.” He sat down next to her, close, but not too close that they were touching.

She managed a small smile. “It’s okay. I should’ve known it was just you.”

He didn’t say anything, and both engulfed themselves in their own thoughts. Leo’s presence calmed her. Made her feel more composed and in control of herself.

She breathed deeply and released a sigh.

“So what now?” she asked. Leo turned to her, his expression hardening when he noticed something on her cheek.

“You’re hurt.”

Charlie frowned at his response. She knew she had a cut on her face. Hell, the sting had been telling her it for 20 minutes. “We’re all hurt,” she managed out.

But Leo would have none of it. He carefully shifted in the seat, turning his body more towards Charlie. He raised his hands carefully and Charlie drew back slightly, uncomfortable and somewhat ashamed.

“You have a shard of glass on your cheek. I need to get it before you get yourself even more hurt,” he explained as if to a child.

She rolled her eyes at his antics, but let herself relax and be fixed by him. Leo took her chin gently and tilted her head to one side as he pulled slightly on the piece of glass.

Charlie hissed and gripped his hand with force.

“Stop.”

Her voice paralyzed him. It sounded like a command, like those she gave her campaign people… the same tone of voice she used to make a point or to scold.

Leo obeyed, his hand steady on her cheek, firmly secured in place by Charlie’s.

“I’m just—”

“I’ll do it.”

Leo sighed and reclined back as he watched the blond tug carefully at the piece of glass. It was small, but everyone knew that even the smallest of broken glass could make a painful, uncomfortable cut.

Charlie let out a breath as she pulled hard, the piece now on her lap and her cheek beginning to gush with blood. She instinctively drew her sleeve to try and stop the bleeding. She looked over at Leo, who watched with interest.

“What?” asked Charlie when he smiled.

“You’re a tough one, Charlie Roan.”

She looked away from him instantly. It only took that to make her feel vulnerable again. Broken. She didn’t feel tough right now. She had failed a lot of people. She had failed Joe. She felt tears well up in her eyes and she blinked furiously, pretending that the moonlight had affected her, but Leo knew what was going on. He KNEW her. Perhaps not that intimately, but he knew her routines… her expressions… her mannerisms. He knew when she was scared or offended, when she was truly enjoying herself. When she felt angry or insecure.

She was his job. It was his job to keep her safe, and that meant every aspect of her person.

“You’ll win.”

Charlie looked back, confused.

“There’s no point in me saying that everything’s going to be okay. You know that… I know you do. But you doubt the election, and I’m telling you that you’re going to win. You’re going to be the reason this horrible night ends, and bring justice to people. To your family.”

Charlie looked away again, the lump on her throat aching more and more with his words. She refused to break down. If she did, she didn’t know how long it would take to build back the pieces.

“Thank you, Leo,” she choked, still pretending to find the vitrines more interesting than him.

Leo opened his mouth again, but decided to stop talking her out of it. He settled instead for a hand on her knee and squeezing gently.

It was the last stroke it took before Charlie found herself bawling, all of her emotions pouring out of her at once. She tried to speak, but no words came out. Leo shook his head so she would stop attempting to.

He felt something pang at his chest seeing her so down, so he slid on the bench and managed his arm around her tentatively as to not push her away. He sighed with relief when he felt Charlie sink into him, covering her face with her hand, her body trembling with cold, fear and exhaustion.

Minutes passed and he didn’t say anything. He just rubbed his hand up and down her back, soothing her.

“I won’t leave you, Charlie,” he said finally. “I promise I won’t leave you.”

 

TWO MONTHS LATER:

They had won. They had won the election. Charlie Roan was officially the new President of the United States of America.

Leo hadn’t seen her all day… that is, up close. He had been securing perimeters, checking security cameras, and things the leader of the guard was in charge to do.

So when he saw her walk up to him in a red dress, unexpectedly, he was caught off guard. It was no lie that Charlie Roan was beautiful. And it was no lie that Leo felt strange whenever she was around. Strange in a good way.

When she reached him, she lightly punched him in the shoulder.

“We did it, partner,” she said, beaming.

He chuckled. “No, you did it, Madam President.”

“Oh stop that,” she scoffed. “It was team effort, and you know it. I wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for you,” she dragged, a little way too chipper than she used to be.

Leo seemed to ponder this for a few seconds. “Yeah… I guess that’s true.”

Charlie sneered at him and gave him the look. It was something that Leo found extremely fascinating about her, because it read into multiple scenarios. The look could mean ‘I’ll deal with you later’, or ‘I’m extremely attracted to you right now’.

Leo cleared his throat. “Aren’t you supposed to be at a party?”

“Aren’t you supposed to come with me?”

Leo furrowed his brow. “What?”

“Yeah, you see, I was going to wait for tomorrow, but I guess right now is a good time.”

“Time for what?”

He then noticed she gave him a smile too quirky for her own likening. He noticed something was wrong.

“Well, I want to make you my personal guard. I want you to be my eyes and ears on everything you see. What do you say to that?”

Leo opened his eyes wide, not expecting her to tell him this right now. He furrowed his brow again, trying to make sense of all of this, but he finally sighed at her expectant look.

“If the President needs me, then it would be my honor.”

He smiled at her when she did a happy dance but sobered up when she hugged him. She buried her face on his neck and then turned it the other side, where he didn’t have a security headphone on his ear.

Leo tensed up slightly when she kissed his cheek smoothly, and felt a chill run down his spine when she whispered something into his ear, and then pulled away.

“Thank you from the bottom of my heart. I’ll wait for you inside the room, okay?”

Leo stood dumbstruck a few seconds before he nodded slowly. Charlie smiled at him, the look in her eyes saying completely the opposite of her warm stance. She walked inside, leaving Leo alone with his thoughts as he reached for his gun, replaying the two words Charlie had just said to him:

_“Watched. Followed.”_

 

 


End file.
